


Day 2: Morning Routine

by Omglooknoone



Series: Korrasami Week 2018 [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omglooknoone/pseuds/Omglooknoone
Summary: Some mornings just aren't long enough.





	Day 2: Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day 2 of Korrasami Week! I am having a lot of fun doing these already, even though I'm totally putting off homework to make sure this is on time. Onwards!

Mornings were evil. The key being the past tense in that sentence. Mornings used to be evil. Mornings used to mean leaving the comfort and safety of her bed; mornings used to mean responsibilities and worrying about the fate of the world on her shoulders. She could remember the exact moment this changed though.

 

Korra sighed as she glanced over at Asami’s sleeping form. A few years ago, when they had first met, Korra would have never guessed they would end up here. The daughter of the most influential man in Republic City, who happened to be both devastatingly gorgeous and impossibly brilliant, and the hot headed avatar-- what were the odds?

 

But watching the rising and falling of Asami’s pale back answered that instantly. There were no odds in question here. Meeting Asami had not been a matter of chance. They were destined to be together and grow together, change the world together even-- and nothing could convince Korra otherwise. When she thought about how natural it felt to spend hours deep in conversation, how natural it felt to laugh until her sides hurt, she knew she wouldn’t give up what they had for the world.

 

Korra had always thought the descriptions of lovers in the morning were too unrealistic to be true. People were human and that meant imperfection. Imperfection in the hair strewn across the pillow and the open mouthed snores, yet somehow Korra knew they hadn’t gotten it quite right. Laying beside her, Asami was unabashedly perfect. There was nothing she didn’t find devastatingly attractive about her, from the way her pale lips were slightly parted, missing their usual maroon hue, to the gentle slope of the smooth skin on her side.

 

The sunlight really _did_ give her a glow that could only be matched by the likes of the Spirit world. It highlighted the perfect structure of her face, angular features that were softer in sleep somehow; perhaps smoothed out because for once, she didn’t have to be indestructible and she could let her guard down.

 

Korra couldn’t tear her eyes away from tracing the slope of her nose, down to the perfect curve right above her lips, then further still along the line of her jaw. Her gaze fell to the skin of her neck, partially covered by long, dark locks of hair. Korra grinned slightly. Just the top of a bruise was peeking out from under her hair. In Korra’s defense, she tried her very hardest not to leave any marks on Asami’s skin, but the smoothness and the scent that lingered in her nose whenever she got close to her made this practically impossible. Asami was going to pretend to frown when she saw it, any evidence of not being put together making her unpresentable in the daytime. But she wouldn’t be able to hide the slight smugness in her movements as she gave it a satisfied look before dabbing over it with something Korra couldn’t identify.

 

It was all perfect. But something was missing. Her gaze lingered on the long, silky eyelashes that framed eyes that could make Korra fall apart without a single word. She smiled softly to herself. If those eyes were open, they would catch Korra staring, drooling maybe. With just one look, Korra would be flushing furiously, stumbling over herself to say something, anything.  

 

While Asami had become an expert at closing herself off, making her expression guarded, unreadable, Korra knew she could see what Asami was feeling in the depths of her eyes. The green changed shades constantly, catching the light in the most breathtaking way. Korra had seen pain in her eyes. The green was muted, duller than usual as she grieved for things lost, people lost. She still shuddered at the memory of the look in Asami’s eyes as she realized her father was gone, really gone this time. Korra swore she would do everything in her power to make sure Asami never looked like that again. She would move mountains, shift oceans-- spirits, she was the avatar! She would open _another_ spirit portal to make this girl happy.

 

With a slight flutter, Asami’s eyes opened. Korra could have gasped at the pure joy and contentment that radiated from her expression. With one quick glance, Korra suspected that Asami knew exactly what she had been thinking and that she had been awake for quite some time already.

 

“Hey, you,” She said sheepishly.

 

Letting out a deep sigh, Asami shifted to face Korra more fully. She wasn’t awake enough to respond, and settled for pressing a light kiss on the tip of Korra’s nose.

 

She felt herself smile stupidly. If this was what mornings were going to be like from now on, she might be able to get used to them.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        Maybe mornings could be hopeful beginnings. They brought promises of joyful moments, opportunities for triumph and success, and best of all being with Asami meant that she no longer had to face the day alone, no matter what it brought.

 

Just as she tried to find a way to articulate this, Asami grabbed her face again and stole the words right out of her mouth with a searing kiss. Just as suddenly, she felt the bed shift as Asami got up and started padding around the room. The sheet that had been covering her previously pooled around her feet and Korra felt her jaw hit the ground as Asami turned towards the dresser, back facing her.

 

_Sweet spirits, this can’t be real._

 

“Korra? Korra.” Asami glanced back at her to see why she hadn’t responded before a pretty flush spread across her cheeks.

 

“Is this okay? I mean, I know it isn't anything you haven’t seen before, but I can cover up--” She said rapidly.

 

When Korra still didn’t respond, she began dressing with the efficiency of a probender between matches.

 

“No-” Korra managed to choke out, “it’s okay. It’s better than okay, I mean. Not in a weird way.”

 

Regaining her usual poise, Asami stopped when she pulled on a pair of thin underwear that simply left nothing to the imagination.

 

“Wh-Why did you get up?” Korra mumbled. She opened her arms insistently. She already missed Asami’s warmth.

 

Asami laughed.

 

“Korra! It’s a Tuesday. At least one of us needs to put food on the table, you know.” She teased.

 

“You don’t just put bread on the table. You put satomobiles, satovaccuums, satotrains--can’t you just stay a little longer?”

 

“I really can’t, Korra. Come on, we can get ready together.” Asami tried to placate her pouting girlfriend. Spirits, it was suddenly harder to say no.

 

“But you’re the boss! Can’t you just fire anyone who says that you’re late?” She pleaded.

 

“Oh silly me, I had forgotten that I could fire other CEOs and business partners.” Asami deadpanned.

 

“Ugh, fine. Can I at least watch you do your makeup?”

 

“Only if you promise no funny business.”

 

“Me, master of the elements, funny business? You’re the one with the business, and arguably I’d say you are most likely to have funny bu--”

 

Asami walked over and pressed a kiss against Korra’s lips with a loud smack.

 

“Shh. And that was so you don’t ruin my lipstick later.”

 

Korra grinned.

 

“No funny business.” She agreed seriously.

 

Asami went to the bathroom to wash her face and Korra sat on the edge of the bed, bare feet dangling slightly. She was definitely plotting some funny business.

 

XXX

 

“Right, so what’s that thing you’re holding?” Korra stuck her head way too close to the mascara brush in Asami’s hand, inspecting it.

 

“It’s for my eyelashes,” Asami said patiently, still applying it with ease as she responded.

 

“Don’t you already have eyelashes though? Why are you drawing more?”

 

“I’m not drawing them. I’m simply making them longer and fuller.”

 

“I see.”

 

While most days, Korra found this whole process somehow entirely adorable, endearing, and sexy at the same time, today she was not having it. They were still new to this whole staying at each other’s place after a month of literally sleeping anywhere with a flat surface, and Korra wasn’t ready for this morning to end yet.

 

Wrapping her arms around Asami’s midsection, she couldn’t see her girlfriend’s expression, but she expected that one of her perfectly manicured brows was probably arched with suspicion right now. Feeling Asami sigh, about to tell her to stop distracting her, Korra knew she had to act quickly.

 

She pushed a lock of Asami’s hair behind her ear, and took Asami’s earlobe in between her lips.

 

Asami immediately reacted, and not the way she had expected, arching involuntarily into her touch.

 

She nibbled on her earlobe experimentally, knowing that Asami was probably holding back a gasp. A month had definitely been adequate time for her to learn these things.

 

“Kor-ra,” she mumbled, all protest lost from her voice.

 

Korra hummed in response against the shell of her ear, drawing another sharp intake of breath from Asami.

 

“Korra.” Asami’s voice had some conviction in it again as she turned to face her girlfriend’s guilty expression.

 

Before she could defend herself, Asami crashed their lips together and their teeth clicked, both of them smiling briefly before returning to the movements their lips made against one another. She grabbed a fistful of Korra’s shirt near the bottom, pulling it upwards until Korra stripped it off with no hesitation. As Asami pushed Korra onto the bed, Korra managed a final snarky remark.

 

“Well that was easy.”

 

Needless to say, that remark was part of the reason morning became afternoon before they were ready to leave the house.


End file.
